Yui Yuigahama
Yui Yuigahama is a student in class 2F of Sōbu High School and the first official customer of the Service Club, whom later becomes the third member of the club. Appearance Yui is a teenage girl with shoulder length coral hair, in which a small portion is worn in a bun. She has peach eyes and fair skin. Yui is mostly seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it of which three buttons of her blouse popped, a red ribbon tie, a plain short skirt, and black stockings. But sometimes she doesn't wear a tie or blazers. Her outfit completely defies the school code. Personality Yui is mentioned to be cute with no boyfriend. Yui is a cheerful and outgoing girl; even when she's sad or upset she always has a smile on her face in public. She has said that she always wants to fit in, and that disagreeing with friends used to bring her anxiety. In other words, she is a typical high school girl who is curious in romance and squirms at the slight idea of it. This can be seen when she got excited when Tobe mentions his idea of a confession. She is an expert of reading the mood and adjusting herself to it. Hence, she hides her opinion and state what others want to hear. Yui's very sensitive to the politics of the class, even more than the regular person. She's known as the "glue" of Hayato's clique as she is always the one providing the energy and friendliness. She admires Yukino and Hachiman for being able to say what they think and their honesty in their interactions. She being drawn to their carefree attitude is one of the reasons she joins the volunteer club. After her experience with the service club, she was able to speak off her mind a bit more. Though Yui is easy going and blend in with the group, she showed her agitated side when Yumiko stated her hatred of Yukino in the service club at the time of her request which surprised both Yumiko and Yukino. Abilities Though Yui never stands out in matters of academic, intellectual and athletic grounds, other characters always comment on her social intelligence and awareness; always being able to tell the mood of the whole group and her ability to make everyone comfortable. She has the ability to sing and was able to memorize the lyrics of a song with only ten minutes before performing as shown in episode 12 . She is a good coordinator as shown in organizing the class play for the cultural festival. Though she is not very good at cooking and other activities, she tries her best without any hard feelings, following the suggestion of Yukino at the time of Yui's request. She also participated in the Athletic festival. History Yui lives and grew up in a big apartment complex with lot of children of her age. She always tried her best to get along with them. When all of the children played house pretend, she ended up becoming the dog even though she wanted to play mother because another girl wanted to play mother. Yui states that she didn't had any romantic relationship in the past but her friends do. She is also still in contact with one or two friends from elementary school, even though she was friends with thirty classmates. Yui also had the experience of a friend of a friend theory of Hachiman similar to the victims/suspects of false chain message as she explained how it was awkward when the person who keeps the conversation going isn’t there. She never know what to say so she end up playing with her phone. In Chiba village summer camp, there is a hint of guilty conciseness in Yui's past. Yui might have wanted to befriend some ostracized person but was afraid the "consequences" might happen and hence avoided such possibility, where we can learn that from Yui's words. Yui says that people didn't hate Rumi and just didn't know how to approach her without being the next victim of bullying. In the light novel Hachiman thinks that in the past, Yui might have done something that had worsened the relationship between herself and the rest of the class. Plot On the day of the high school entrance ceremony, Yui went for a jog with her dog, Sable. The dog got off its leash and ran to the middle of the road in front of a speeding car. Hachiman saved her dog from a potential car crash by leaping in front of a car leaving him injured and hospitalized. But Hachiman didn't seems to recognize Yui from that incident until his sister Komachi, who had received sweets from Yui after the accident as a gift to Hachiman, told him who she was. Later Yui wanted to make homemade cookies for someone and requested help from the service club. Later she became a member of the service club. After the Chiba summer camp, Yui recognized the car that hit Hachiman as Yukino's car and Yukino was in it at that time, but Yui doesn't seem to hold any hard feelings towards Yukino as Yui understood Yukino's situation well. She later volunteered as candidate for Student Council president after realizing Yukino's participation. Later she planned on choosing Liberal arts for her career path for third year In the later series of Episode 11 (adapted from Volume 9 chapter 10), Yui has been shown to be very observant of the relationship of Hachiman and Yukino. Yui might also suspect they have feelings for one another. ( In the Volume 10, chapter 7) Yui thus tries to observe Hachiman and Yukino chat while they're alone in infirmary, hoping to get some clues about their relationship. When Hachiman opened infirmary's door on the way back to his classroom after being treated by Yukino, he find Yui in front of the infirmary, and ask her whether she is get there just now, and Yui reply that she just got there with a shocked expression. Judging from her expression, it is implied that Yui has been there for a while, and not to mention also hear Hachiman and Yukino chatting when they're alone in the infirmary. In Episode 13 of season 2 (adaptation of Volume 11), Yui invited Yukino to stay at her place and in the next morning during their free time she asked Hachiman for the promised date and invited Yukino along. they spend time together. And by the end of the date Yui mentions about the battle royale and states that she will take everything by it and also put forward her request for the service club status quo to be maintained by hiding their true feelings. Yukino almost agreed but Hachiman declined her request. Addressed / Nick names YuiYui, Yuri By Hachiman Hikigaya Ghama-chan By Haruno Yukinoshita Gallery Yui uniform.jpg|Yui's general appearance in the anime and light novel. Aa.png|Yui wears an aprons when Yukino teaches Yui how to make cookies. Maid yui.jpg|Yui wore this maid uniform along with Yukino in a local maid cafe in Chiba to discover whether Saki works at the cafe or not. Yui classic dress.png|Yui wore Yukino's dress after the Service Club discovered that Saki works nights in the cafe on the top floor of the Royal Okura Hotel. 111.png|Yui wore this when she went to Chiba village as a service club activity. Y4y45547.png|Yui wore this dress when she took sable for trimming where she runs into Hachiman and Yukino mistaking them to be on a date. T.png|Yui appears in a monster costume for the test of courage in Chiba village summer camp to scare the elementary school children in the forest at night. Swim suit.png|Yui appears in her swimsuit by the riverbank playing with Komachi. Cultu.png|Yui wore this T-shirt throughout the cultural festival of school. Ova.png|Yui wore this outfit in an event created by Yoshiteru based on the Battle of Kōnodai during the Sports Festival. It seems to be a parody of one of Saber's alternate outfits from "Fate/Unlimited Codes" called "Saber Lily" or Eucliwood Hellsycthe's armor from "Kore wa Zombie desu ka". Gf.jpg|Yui wore this dress to compete in Komachi's bridal dress contest to find the best bride as a reference for the magazine that promote "Love and Marriage" to teenagers. Traditional.png|Yui wore a Kimono during the Fireworks Festival, YZ EP10 - 103.png|Yui in Glasses YZ EP10 - 69.png|Yui wears an Apron during their Pre-Valentine Collaboration. 274663.jpg|Tennis Outfit of Yui 09.jpg|OP of Season 2 shows Yui with her dog. Yui-and-Yumiko-550x309.jpg 1432631983 1 22 f331892fc1d68a21adfdebcc4237d2c3.jpg YZEP11 - 26.jpg YZEP04 - 65.jpg YZEP04 - 63.jpg YZEP04 - 62.jpg Quotes * (Greeting) "Yahallo!" * (To Hachiman) ''"How can you be so smart and yet not understand something simple? I never wanted to see something like that." '' Trivia * Yui's first name is also in her family name. Four characters who share this characteristic are Yukino, Saki, Rumi and Meguri. * Her dog's name is Sablé. * Her pink phone has a skull and bones pattern, which is the same one as the first sticker on the volunteers club door sign (since she was the first student the club helped). Because of that, she is probably the one who puts the stickers on the volunteers club blank room sign (since the room is actually a storage room.) after each successful student helped. * In episode 11, her phones ringtone is revealed to be "Yukitoki" * She drinks tea in the volunteers club in a cup with a lethargic dog drawing. * She received presents from both Yukino and Hachiman for her birthday. * She is one of the few to have Hachiman's mail address and phone number. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2F Category:Service Club